Jericho
- Forms = - Casual = - Hanyo Mantis = - Awakend = }}}} }}Jericho was a mercenary hired by the Crusaders to wipe out heretics, and was a childhood friend of Cera Dunois. After being experimented upon, she became a Mantis Hanyo, and a loyal servant/lover of Takemaru in his forces. Characteristics *'Name': Jericho *'Age': 18 *'Height': 5’3” *'Weight': 110 lbs *'Hair': Lavender-silver (Silver in Hanyo form) *'Eyes': Amber (black in Hanyo form) *'Likes': Swords, beating up her opponents, roses, strawberries, Takemaru (though she won't admit it to anyone else) *'Dislikes': Being treated unfairly, being weak, King Ghidorah *'Family': Gustav (brother) Background In her childhood, Jericho argued with her brother Gustaf, a Crusader, that she want to be a Crusader too, only to be met with negative response from him. At some point, Jericho became an apprentice Crusader along with Cera, who both knew of each other as women disguised as men and formed a friendship, and was stationed in Japan due to the Demons appearing, planning to 'purify' the heretics that summoned them in the first place. However, that would prove downhill, as they were caught while taking a prisoner from Japan Borders back to the Roman Empire. They would be caught and tortured, turned into Hanyos themselves, while only she and another female Knight, Cera Dunois, would be only two out of three successes. Though Salka took Cera as a personal project, torturing her further, discovering who she really was, taunting her that she didn’t belong anywhere. Jericho had gone missing during the battle between Sechs and Daulf, as Takemaru had taken her for himself. alone in theforest with him, her fear and anger allowed the curse to immediately awaken, as she nearly went on a bloody path of carnage. Until Takemaru managed to use the essence of the Nightwalker he absorbed to change her back to human form... albeit she freaked out and punched him when she found out she was naked. But she felt a huge resentment for making her so weak, she tried to stab him in his sleep. However, he overpowered her yet again... and kissed her. She wanted to rip his throat out, but she found herself drawn more to him because of it. After that, the two slept together, but it wasn't official they became a couple. However, she has shown to becoming his "Knight", protecting him, despite him being annoyed by her overprotective nature. Personality Jericho is a proud and serious individual. She is stern in her command over the guards of Baste Dungeon and overconfident in her abilities, appearing arrogant at times, which led to her humiliation by either Bardrick or by Takemaru (the only time he’s ever does something silly). Jericho seemed to have low esteem due to being female and disguised herself as a man to appear stronger; but after being turned into a Hanyo, Jericho became more comfortable about her gender but also became darker in personality and more serious than before. Her complete control was that she allowed her heart to open with someone who sees her not just as a warrior but as a woman: Takemaru. And for this, she had devoted herself: heart, body, and soul to him. However, she still has a sense of honor which is why she is willing to fight King Ghidorah and his forces after seeing just how much of a threat he poses for both past and future. Skills/Abilities Human Jericho is a skilled swordswoman. Before her curse, she is able to move extremely fast and launch several slashes in an instant. After becoming a Hanyo, Jericho's abilities were greatly increased: she was able to defeat Alex with great ease, while he easily defeated her previously. Isaac believe she could have the power to slow down time for the wound to heal or might be an illusion power that creates a sensation. Hanyo *'Flight' *'Durable Armor' *'Exoskeletal Blades': While using her Hanyo armor, her middle fingers can extend and sharpe into Mantis-like blades Relationships Jericho's Relationships Gallery Jericho, the Mantis Woman.JPG|Jericho, the Mantis Woman LAFS, Jericho male disguise, casual attire and Hanyo band.JPG LAFS, Jericho Hanyo armor and Awakened Form.JPG Voice Actor Meagan Martin Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hanyos Category:Takemaru's Forces Category:Anti-Heroes